


Lojalność i zaufanie

by chupaChak



Series: Intymne rozmowy [1]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Canon Era, Episode: s02e02 A Place In This World, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spartakus, okazując Nasirowi zaufanie i by sprawdzić jego lojalność, prosi go, żeby odesłał rzymskich zwiadowców z dala od willi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lojalność i zaufanie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MargotX](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MargotX).
  * A translation of [Loyalty and Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752856) by [aislingdoheanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA
> 
> Autorka dodała małą scenę Agron/Nasir do oryginalnego odcinka.
> 
> SPOILERY do 2 odcinka Spartakus: Zemsta „Miejsce na tym świecie”.
> 
> NIEBETOWANE (przepraszam za "kalki", powtórzenia i inne niedociągnięcia)

_**Punkt widzenia Nasira** _

Gdy Kriksos zapowiedział głośno nadchodzący patrol rzymskich żołnierzy, Nasir wstał, patrząc na Spartakusa i jego ludzi. Chciał podejść bliżej, aby usłyszeć, o czym mówią między soba, ale nie śmiał. Jednak po chwili Spartakus skinął na niego. Zbliżył się niepewnie, czując na sobie wzrok Kriksosa i Agrona, choć spojrzenie tego drugiego było mniej groźne.

— Tyberiuszu, będziesz musiał coś dla mnie zrobić — powiedział Spartakus powoli, podczas gdy reszta rebeliantów zaczęła usuwać ludzi z dziedzińca.

— Spartakusie, nie możesz ufać temu chłopakowi! — zakrzyknął Kriksos ze złością. — On nie ma wobec ciebie odrobiny lojalności.

— Tak jak i ty, ale tutaj stoisz — odezwał się Agron, brzmiąc na zirytowanego.

Nasir zdążył tylko mrugnąć, a już Kriksos natarł na drugiego mężczyznę z wyciągniętym mieczem.

— Moja lojalność jest przy Spartakusie — prawie krzyknął Gal.

— Twoja lojalność jest przy tym, kto sprowadzi do ciebie Nevię — odparował Agron. Nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by sięgnąć po swój miecz.

— Dość! — krzyknął Spartakus — Nie ma czasu na wasze głupie spory. — Skupił uwagę z powrotem na Nasirze. — Tyberiuszu, myślisz, że mógłbyś zwieść rzymskich zwiadowców?

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał chłopak.

— Oni przyjdą tutaj i chciałbym, żebyś nie wspominał, że coś jest nie w porządku, bo obawiam się, że poślą po cały oddział żołnierzy — odpowiedział Spartakus.

— Ja... spróbuję — powiedział Nasir w końcu, choć nie miał pojęcia, jak sobie z tym poradzi. Czuł wzrok wwiercający mu się w plecy, ale nie odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć, czyj. — Co mam zrobić?

— Powitać ich i przekazać informację, że twój pan jest nieobecny — odrzekł Spartakus, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. — Powinni odejść i nasza obecność pozostanie niezauważona.

Nasir skinął głową.

— Oczywiście. Cokolwiek potrzebujesz... — Słowo _„panie”_ osiadło na jego języku, choć chciałby, żeby go tam nie było.

— Jestem wdzięczny, Tyberiuszu — powiedział Spartakus, pochylając głowę w małym ukłonie i odszedł z Kriksosem, żeby czekać za zasłoną.

Nasir rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że kilku mężczyzn podążyło za Kriksosem oraz Spartakusem, a kilku wraz z Agronem ukryło się za jedną ze ścian. Wszyscy zniknęli i Nasirowi została zaledwie chwila, zanim naprawdę w pojedynkę podejmie się próby zmylenia żołnierzy. Jego serce przyśpieszyło ze strachu, bo nie był przyzwyczajony do tego typu rzeczy. Tak, musiał zachowywać tajemnice swojego pana pod groźbą śmierci, ale nigdy nie został poproszony o to wprost. Nigdy też nie znalazł się w konieczności, by wyraźnie okłamać kogoś, kto może go zabić

— Wydajesz się zmartwiony — dobiegł go nagle z boku cichy głos Agrona. — Nie bój się rzymskiego gówna. Niebawem odejdą, choć może się okazać, że wszyscy podążą w zaświaty.

Nasir spojrzał na niego i spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

— Chętnie wysłałbyś ich tam osobiście, gdybyś tylko mógł.

— Tak jakbyś ty nie doznał od nich żadnych krzywd — powiedział Agron gniewnie. — Jednak mamy ich tylko wysłać z powrotem w ich pierdoloną drogę.

— Co, jeśli nie odejdą? — spytał Nasir cicho. Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, nie zapytałby, ale było coś w Niemcu, że mu zaufał. Sądził, że może to być spowodowane tym, że on jako jedyny spróbował rozmawiać z nim jak z osobą, a nie niewolnikiem ciała.

Agron położył rękę na ramieniu Nasira i uśmiechnął się.

— Wtedy będziemy walczyć. — Skinął w stronę, gdzie ukrywali się Spartakus i Kriksos. — Wszyscy są blisko na taką okazję.

Dłoń Agrona nadal spoczywała na jego ramieniu i Nasir skinął głową, spoglądając ponownie w stronę bramy. To nie tak, że był przerażony, po prostu nieprzygotowany. Był to obszar, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie zwiedził i martwił się, by nie zdradzić Spartakusa, człowieka, który darował mu życie. Walenie do wrót wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

— Jeśli dojdzie do walki, zadbaj o swoje bezpieczeństwo — szepnął Agron, ściskając krótko jego ramię. Następnie zniknął bez słowa.

Nasir wziął głęboki oddech i podszedł do bramy, aby ją otworzyć. Rzymski żołnierz przeszedł obok niego, zanim usunął się z drogi. Pozostali podążyli jego śladem.

— Chcę rozmawiać z twoim panem. Z rozkazu Seppiusza — zażądał.

— Wybacz — powiedział Nasir, ruszając szybko naprzód, by stanąć przed mężczyzną. — Interesy wezwały go do Picentii — wyjaśnił, spoglądając na strażnika.

Rzymianin popatrzył na niego, a jego wzrok stwardniał.

— Do Picentii? Nie wiedziałem, że lubi to miasto — kontynuował, podchodząc do Nasira i zmuszając go do cofnięcia się.

Nasir przełknął i szedł tyłem, aż uderzył piętami o schody za sobą. Spróbował się uspokoić, mówiąc:

— Bo nie lubi. Lubi jego dziwki. — Skłonił się z niewielkim uśmiechem.

Strażnik parsknął śmiechem.

— Jesteś jego osobistym niewolnikiem ciała, czyż nie?

Nasir skinął głową, umieszczając ręce za plecami.

— Tyberiusz.

— Tyberiusz. — Rzymianin skinął głową. — Powiedz mi — zaczął, wyciągając miecz — czemu nie jesteś u boku swojego pana? — Przyłożył ostrze gladiusa do jego klatki piersiowej. Oddech Nasira zamarł, gdy zerknął na pozostałych żołnierzy; wszyscy dobyli broni. Zmusił się, by kontynuować, wymyślając słowa padające z jego ust:

— Ponieważ nikomu nie ufa bardziej, aby powierzyć willę, podczas gdy zaspokaja swojego kutasa.

Żołnierz uśmiechnął się, ale to nie był ani ciepły, ani miły grymas.

— Dobrze służysz swemu panu. — Jego oczy padły na szyję Nasira i zwęziły się.

Nasir spuścił na moment wzrok, zdając sobie sprawę, że popełnił błąd. Popatrzył w górę, zmuszając się, by nie drżeć pod spojrzeniem strażnika.

— Wracaj do swoich obowiązków — powiedział nagle Rzymianin i odwrócił się, by odejść.

Nasir musiał temu zapobiec.

— Zaczekajcie! — krzyknął. Ponownie założył ręce za plecami i modlił się, żeby jeden z ukrytych za nim rebeliantów zrozumiał, co robi. — Przebyliście długą drogę z Kapui. Wejdźcie, a dam wam coś, co wynagrodzi wasze trudy... — Ledwie zdążył zarejestrować uśmiech żołnierza, już słyszał okrzyk dochodzący z tyłu. Znalazł się na ziemi, niepewny czy został pchnięty, czy sam odskoczył z drogi. Był wdzięczny bogom tak czy owak. Nawet nie był wojownikiem, nie mówiąc żołnierzem.

Obserwował, jak kilku mężczyzn, którzy wczoraj przejęli jego willę, walczy teraz z rzymskimi strażnikami. _Byli_ wojownikami, gladiatorami i tymi, którzy zostali przez takich wyszkoleni. Ruszali się z dziwną mieszanką gracji i gniewu. Było to dla Nasira intrygujące — nigdy naprawdę nie widział igrzysk ani żadnej bitwy takiej jak ta — a także niepokojące z powodu dużej ilości krwi i głośnych, gniewnych okrzyków wypełniających powietrze.

Patrzył, jak Kriksos przebija Rzymianina swoim gladiusem, a Spartakus uderza pięścią kolejnego. Agron skoczył na żołnierza tylko ze sztyletem w ręku. Dźgnął go ponownie, wydając gniewne okrzyki, tuż przed tym jak inny Rzymianin uderzył go w twarz rękojeścią swego miecza. Nasir zobaczył, jak z jego ust bucha krew i zaczął się o niego niepokoić.

Agron był oczywiście pełen złości i gniewu — jak wielu z rebeliantów — ale Nasir czuł, że mógł to zrozumieć, zrozumieć jego. Był pełen żalu z powodu utraty brata, choć jak dokładnie to się stało, jeszcze nie wiedział. Jednakże było w nim też ciepło i łagodność, które Nasir widział wcześniej tego wieczoru, kiedy Agron przyniósł mu wino i zapytał go o imię.

Nie chciał stać bezczynnie i przyglądać się, jak dwaj mężczyźni, którzy okazali mu życzliwość, giną, więc chwycił leżący przed sobą miecz i wbiegł na dziedziniec.

Jego pierwszą myślą było dotrzeć do Agrona, ale gdy się rozejrzał, zobaczył, że strażnik, z którym rozmawiał, rusza na nieświadomego zagrożenia Spartakusa. Rzucił się na Rzymianina z wyciągniętym przed siebie ostrzem i przebił jego pierś. Gdy jego oczy spotkały Spartakusa, poczuł jak miecz wypada mu z ręki. Spartakus dał mu mały ukłon wdzięczności, a w następnej chwili Nasir poczuł na szyi dłoń, a na plecach kamienny filar. Przed nim stał Kriksos z furią w oczach. Bezskutecznie chwytał za jego ramię, próbując odciągnąć rękę z szyi.

— Czemu powstrzymałeś ich przed odejściem — syknął Gal.

Nasir dostrzegł kątem oka, że Agron przesuwa się w jego kierunku. Czy w groźbie, czy w próbie ochrony — nie wiedział, mógł się tylko skupić na wściekłości przed sobą.

Spartacus postąpił krok do przodu.

— Zabił żołnierza...

— Kiedy zobaczył, że nie wygrają — odkrzyknął Kriksos, nie spuszczając oczu z twarzy Nasira.

— Spojrzał na moją szyję! Zauważył brak obroży! Gdybym go nie wpuścił, wróciłby z większą liczbą ludzi! — wyjaśnił Nasir, wciąż próbując odciągnąć ramię Gala.

Kriksos zabrał rękę.

Nasir poczuł, że drży i wziął głęboki oddech. Spuścił wzrok, patrząc w ziemię przed sobą, aż usłyszał, jak Spartakus mówi:

— Dobrze się spisałeś, Tyberiuszu.

To imię brzmiało teraz _źle_. Tyberiusz nie był niczym więcej niż niewolnikiem ciała swego pana — drobnym syryjskim chłopakiem, który został zmuszony do niewoli, kiedy był zaledwie dzieckiem. Nie był już tym chłopcem, który ślepo wykonywał rozkazy. Nie należał do nikogo i mógł stać się człowiekiem, jakim _wybrał_ być.

— Nasir — powiedział nagle i spojrzał na Agrona, dodając: — Mój brat nazywał mnie „Nasir”.

Miał nadzieję, że Agron zrozumie, iż pozwalając jemu — im — poznać swoje dawne imię, próbował pokazać lojalność wobec człowieka, który mu zaufał. Imię, które mógł ponownie używać jako własne.

**Author's Note:**

> Miniatura należy do serii „Intymne rozmowy”. Będę ją tłumaczyła w porządku chronologicznym według odcinków. Treść albo pokrywa się z odcinkami, albo opowiada o wydumanych przez autorkę wydarzeniach pomiędzy nimi.


End file.
